


After Hours

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: After work, Dana walks Jill home on a particularly dangerous night in Glitch City. Jill runs her mouth a little too much, and the Boss decides to see how far she can push her. Spoilers: quite far!(Set shortly after the events of the game, before the ending slides)





	After Hours

Dana and Jill arrived at the familiar apartment, where they reduced Jill's beer supply to zero weeks earlier. The streets were noisy, and Dana had grown oddly protective of Jill lately. Anyone else, Jill'd protest, but she always had a thing for the Boss. It was fortunate she wasn't one to drink on the job or she'd wind up blurting out her burning desire for her boss to lay her down on the countertop and take that metal arm of hers and show her just how powerful those fingers are and-

"Jill?"

"Oh. Sorry, boss, I just-. Thanks for walking me home. I should probably take up wrestling too, make sure you don't have to worry about me..."

"Don't you dare! Being your personal guardian gives me life. There should be more riot nights, honestly. Also, it's after hours! Call me Dana."

Jill blushed, imagining the Boss grappling a would be mugger while giving her a knowing wink. At the same time, a flash of disappointment; she might have been able to segue into asking her for private wrestling lessons... She shook her head. Can't get this way in front of the Boss. She fumbled in her pockets, and took out her keycard.

"Thanks again bo-uh, Dana... don't know what I'd do without you if... uh..." Should've just stopped at the thanks.

"Oh? If what, Jill?"

"Uh... someone you know... roughed me up..."

"Pinned you against a wall?"

"Oddly specific-" Jill's thoughts were cut off by Dana pushing her against her door with her metal arm across her chest. The boss's face was closer than it had ever been, Jill could feel her every breath. Dana smirked and pushed her knee up the wall, resting between Jill's thighs.

"Had their way with you?"

"Boss?" Suddenly, not taking her coat to work didn't seem to matter that much tonight. "What are you-"

Dana put a finger up to Jill's mouth, and leaned in as close as she could bringing her mouth right up to Jill's ear.

"I thought I told you, Jill." Her knee rose up to prod at Jill's groin, causing some weary moans. "Call me Dana." With that, Dana closed the gap between their faces entirely and started making out with Jill, whose lust began to take hold of her ability to reason. Dana took her free arm, and started fondling Jill's left breast. Suddenly, the situation clicked in her brain. This wasn't just another one of her lonely fantasies. This was really happening. Jill lost control, and climaxed.

"Dangerous night to be alone, Jill. Why not invite me in?"

* * *

Dana's smoothtalking got Jill flustered enough to drop her own keycard several times before Dana grabbed out of her hand, slid it down the cardreader and swept her off her feet to carry her, bridal style, in one swift motion, kicking the door close behind them. Jill's bartender uniform had a quite a few layers to it, but as Dana made her way past Jill's kotatsu and propped her up against the frame of the bedroom door, she managed discard each piece effortlessly. A mind not hazed with lust would've suspected Dana had practiced removing this exact outfit before. But Jill was in no state for thought beyond the here and now.

The here and now being her boss, Dana Zane, the Red Comet, her personal protector and dream come true, throwing her onto her bed. Jill, clad only in her dark black bra and panties, looked up with glazed eyes at Dana, who made a show of smirking and adjusting her tie. 

“I want you to beg.” Dana looked down at Jill, towering over her. Jill was barely cognizant enough to understand what she said.

“I. Um? Boss-”

“Dana.”

“Dana, I...”

Dana folded her arms, grin widening. “Beg.” Jill's breathing had grown heavier and heavier. She wanted Dana so bad, her lust like an incoming flood that her remaining nerves kept barely at bay.

“Dana...”

“Yes?”

“Can you... uh...”

“Hm? Speak up.”

Jill's breathing slowed, as she struggled to pant her words out. “Please, uh... please... touch me...”

“Touch you? That's it?”

“No! No, I want you to uh, take me...” 

Dana chuckled, and put her foot on the edge of Jill's bed. She leaned forward, putting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin on her open palm, and smiled wider. 

“To know my audience wants me, I need to hear them screaming my name.” 

The dam broke.

“DANA! I WANT YOU TO RIP YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND FUCK ME SO HARD THE RIOT COPS CAN HEAR IT!” 

“That's all I wanted.” Dana smiled, and took her foot off the bed, before grabbing her top and ripping it off. Before her tie even hit the ground she jumped on Jill's bed, and kicked her pants off before pinning Jill to the mattress by her shoulders. Somewhere in her superhuman movements, she managed to toss Jill's soaked panties to the opposite wall. The knee that gave Jill her first climax of the night quickly returned for seconds, this time without all that annoying cloth in the way. She leaned in close, flashing her ever present smirk. Jill's face was one of disbelief, drunkenness, and ecstasy. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as Dana's knee rocked her clit around and around. She was nearing her second climax when Dana stopped, and sat upright on Jill's stomach. Jill looked up, dazed and confused.

She was about to complain about Dana's sudden stop, but was taken aback by the sight of Dana undoing her own lacy white bra, smirk growing ever wider. Time seemed to slow to a halt as Jill took in Dana's features. Her toned, rock hard abs. Her strong shoulders. The supreme confidence in her eyes. Her silk white hair. And... her beautiful chest. Jill stared unblinking as Dana's bra fell lightly onto her face. She barely noticed Dana's metal hand reach around to the back of her head.

“Come to mama.” Dana whispered, as she pulled Jill's head right to her breasts. Dana straddled Jill's stomach, while using her strong metal hand to guide Jill's head all around her chest, giving her the occasional peek at just how lust ridden Dana's own face had gotten. Jill's lips quivered and she shuddered as she let Dana control her head like she was her puppet master. 

“Jill.” Dana whispered to her as she maneuvered her head in circles. “Get a bit more active, come on! Can't let me do everything. Now I know you're a much harder worker than this.” 

Jill got the memo, and opened her mouth and let her tongue take a full tour of Dana's torso. It started at her breast, licking around her nipple. As her head was moved, Jill's tongue made a long stride to the opposite nipple as she fully took in Dana's scent. The sweat of a day's hard work, a hint of alcohol, and the soft bright scent of green tea mixed together for an intoxicating aroma. A mixture of beauty and toughness that reflected the Boss perfectly. Jill's tongue moved down past Dana's breasts and towards her navel. She gave Dana's perfect, toned abs deep kisses and even deeper whiffs, taking as much of that smell as she could. Dana forced her face into her abs harder, realizing Jill's favorite part of her body quickly. She let out a deep sigh of ecstasy now that Jill was thoroughly distracted, and reached her other arm back towards Jill's crotch. 

Jill was so caught up in her boss's incredible abs, that she hardly noticed her clit getting attention again, not when it was already so dripping wet and near climax. Her reaction was a hell of a lot stronger when Dana's fingers entered her folds and hooked. She let out a gasp of pleasure, the scent of Dana's own sex now drifting up. She looked up at Dana, who tilted her head and smiled at the response. Dana amped up her efforts, shoving her fingers deeper inside Jill. Dana removed her metal hand from the back of Jill's head and she nearly tumbled all the way back to a lying position without its support, her elbows barely held her up as Dana did unspeakably amazing things to her pussy. A third finger entered as Jill was about to say something, digging its way through her, thumb resting on and massaging her clit. Dana's face betrayed no effort as Jill found her mind torn apart by pleasure for the third time this night. As she came, Jill wheezed, tried to get a word out, but a metallic finger shushed her as Dana nodded her head and grinned wider. Dana's cybernetic hand crept its way down Jill's throat and chest as she tried to recover from the biggest climax of her life. The index finger hooked around the middle of her bra, and with one small flick, Jill was completely nude.

Dana shifted her position, this time choosing to lean in, nearly laying directly on top of Jill, barely off to the side. She brought her lips in close to Jill's ear, and began to whisper in a husky voice.

“I know my way around a pussy don't you think, Jill?” Jill nodded slowly, panting like a dog in heat. “You think that was good... wait till you see what the _other_ arm can do.” Jill's eyes widened as she thought to protest to the cyber arm getting inside her, but Dana shut her up with a deep kiss to the lips. 

Dana's cybernetic hand shot over to Jill's pelvis, and spread her folds open with machine-like precision and strength. The prosthetic felt less like a cold metallic thing and more like a smooth and hardened plastic muscle. The servos in place of joints allowed for such an exhilarating range and speed of motion. As Dana's four fingers arranged to keep her pussy in place for maximum pleasure, her thumb extended and moved up, down, and all around every inch of Jill's leaking and exhausted sex. Any thoughts Jill had of being too worn out for something like this faded away as her eyes widened and this new pleasure etched itself into her mind. Jill finally lost all sense of control and wildly gripped at Dana's hair and sides for support as their lips parted and her wild and loud moans escaped her throat and shook the room. Her wails of pleasure drowned out the buzzing of Dana's cyber arm, tears forming in her eyes from the sheer ecstasy.

She began to cry out Dana's name as the Boss nipped at her neck. Dana moved her regular hand up to grip Jill's one of modest breasts and began to rub her nipple. With her employee completely broken in, Dana sealed the deal and kicked her other arm into overdrive, pressing, rubbing, gripping at every bit of her dripping sensitive pussy. Jill shook from the shocking waves of rapture that reached her as Dana's fingers managed to reach places Jill never realized could be touched. Dana's fingertips felt like a thousand miniature vibrators massaging the deepest areas of her needy pussy. For several agonizingly orgasmic minutes all Jill could hear were her own screams of love for the boss, all she could feel were those amazing digits exploring her deepest parts, all she could see was the most amazing woman she had never known lying next to her and establishing her complete and utter dominance. By the time she finally climaxed, all she knew was noise, pleasure, and Dana Zane. 

As the static cleared, her breaths sounding more like grunts, her racing heart doing its level best to calm down, the room seemed to spin. Both of Dana's hands, dripping with Jill's cum, cradled her face as she left a soft loving kiss on her cheek. After a minute or so to gather herself, Jill let her head fall to face Dana directly, their eyes meeting. 

“I love you so fucking much, Boss.”

Dana flicked her nose, and smiled.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Jill? It's after hours. Call me Dana.” 

They shared an exhausted laugh, and fell asleep together. They'd deal with those noise complaints in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first sex scene I've ever written, AND the first fanfiction! Writers block hit and this felt like the right thing to experiment with to improve. Surprisingly fun! This is new territory for me, so I think I might stick around and write some more stuff like this. If you have feedback, do let me know!


End file.
